Kalani Firth
"A smooth sea never made a skillful sailor" - Kalani Firth, District 4. Kalani Daphne Firth 'is a female from District 4 and tribute of Misytmolla . Please to not claim personal use of this tribute without my confirmed permission, failure to do so will result in me contacting an admin. Kalani Firth is the District partner of Marius Bourne. The pair do not need to be submitted into the Hunger Games together. 'Information Name: '''Kalani Firth 'Age: '''16 '''District: '''4 '''Gender: '''Female '''Personality: ' Kalani is a cunning, intelligent and vivid girl. She displays advanced erudite alongside her natural beauty, which she often uses to her advantage. She does boast the arrogance that curses the Careers, yet does not see herself as indestructible and impulsively works on fixing the chinks in her armor. She's a deep thinker with a poetic mind and has the ability to understand people very well, a characteristic mistaken for empathy, which Kalani rejects. Her only focus is survival, she forces herself to cut off care for others no matter what the situation, it's difficult but necessary. She likes to earn peoples trust, and isn't afraid to act in a seductive manner in order to get what she wants. She's very observant of people’s views on her, and constantly alert; she will be quick to act if she senses something that will endanger her life. '''Weapon(s): Kalani excels in weilding a trident, a common tool used by District 4 tributes and not rare t be spotted on the beaches of District 4. Kalani has taken time to learn how to wield and throw this weapon with proficiency. She's also adapt with nets, being able to make them out of miscellaneous items and using them in a trap. Backstory: ''' Nadine Murray was a hopeless romantic. She was a lonely girl, suffering immense poverty and being unable to train from the Hunger Games due to her constant work trying to better the lifestyle of herself and her family. Her low social standing made her an outcast and the only thing of value she possessed was her stunning looks, which received attention from academy boys and even peacekeepers. It wasn’t long after her eighteenth birthday that she was approached by a peacekeeper, Kai Firth. He gave her something no one had even given her and that was care, something the foolish Nadine assumed was love. Their meetings remained secret, and Nadine thought she finally had all she needed. The years of loneliness seemed to disappear when she was with him. It wasn’t long before the relationship between Kai and Nadine became intimate, something he had talked her into early on, sensing her desperate desire for companionship. He had corrupted her but she was blinded by love. After that one intimate time the teenage Nadine fell pregnant. She never heard from Kai again. He didn’t want to be associated with her, as he knew he would face punishment if people learnt it was his child. Nadine was rejected by her family and she was once again, alone. The moon was on the water when she gave birth. She was saddened to know it was a girl, knowing the vulnerable girl would suffer just as she had. Nadine felt the strength leaving her body and knew her time was running out. She looked at the beauty of the starry night and on a crumpled piece of paper she wrote, Kalani. Nadine died later that night. Fortunately for Kalani her mother’s corpse was found a day later, peacekeepers, including her father, located it after she failed to show up for mandatory work duty. They were shocked to find the baby; and Kai, filled with guilt took the baby. He knew he would be unable to care for it without arising suspicion so he left it at the District’s orphanage. He told the head of the orphanage, Miss Angler that the girl’s name was Kalani Firth. The orphanage was a grotesque place. It was filled with the vermin the proud District of 4 wanted to hide. The children born with disabilities were often abandoned there, if their parents hadn’t already killed them. It received so little funding due to its squalid reputation that most of the children were thin and hollow. Kalani witnessed this in part of her growing up and it deeply disturbed her. She was like a diamond in a haystack. She was the one pure thing there, most of the other children were empty inside but Kalani always had hope she would be saved. Miss Angler took particular care of Kalani and she had a modest upbringing, not suffering to the extent the others did, yet she believes the horrors she witnessed there is what hardened her. When she was eleven a man came to the orphanage. This was rare and greeted with excitement and curiosity. Her name was Raoul Gallagher, Capitol representative residing in District 4. Miss Angler’s suspicion arose at his arrival. It didn’t take him long to notice out of all the rotten apples Kalani was the ripest. He ‘adopted’ her later that day. That was the last time Kalani saw the orphanage and Miss Angler. Shortly after her arrival into Raoul’s large mansion he claimed he didn’t adopt her out of love but he wanted a victor. He had dreams of all the publicity he would receive out of saving a child from the clutches of poverty and raising her into a victor of Panem’s most prestigious event. Kalani was indifferent to it. She never knew real love and she’d only been exposed to the worst of people. She never learnt how to care for others or what it was like to be properly cared for, aside from the times with Miss Angler but she tried to forget the painful memories of the orphanage. It didn’t take long for her extensive training to show she excelled, and Raoul was pleased to see she was growing into a beautiful young woman. Her main relationship with the others her age was in combat with them at the academy, and her ability to defeat them brought out jealousy and anger from them. She grew up lonely though she tried not to care, but somewhere she always had an underlying pain. On her sixteenth birthday she was in her prime. She was strong, intelligent and beautiful. Raoul’s relationship with her became lust and on the night of her birthday Raoul proceeded to engage with what Kalani remembers as a pure nightmare. Despite the horrors Raoul did to her that night she came up with the idea of using herself and her body to weaken her enemies. She would have killed Raoul but she knew his reputation in the Capitol was too high for that; she would wait until she emerged victorious. She will never forgive him for that. As the reaping grew near she planned to volunteer, otherwise face further torment from Raoul and wanting to prove her worth to the world and seek revenge on Raoul for all he did to her. She was alone at an abandoned cottage with her collection of books she ransacked from Raoul’s library when she noticed a peacekeeper leaving with the house flowers. He noticed her and demanded to know who she was. She told him she was Kalani Firth. The man, now aged and matured knew the name instantly. It was the one he gave her when he simply dumped her at the orphanage. It was his daughter. For years he was haunted by the guilt of what he put her and her mother through and he thought he finally had a chance to repent. He told Kalani everything. She was skeptical at first but then, looking at a picture he kept of her mother she noticed their striking resemblance and held faint trust in him. He proceeded to tell her all about her mother and what he did to her. Kalani stormed off, finally losing faith in humanity. She still planned to volunteer, it wasn't in her nature to give up. She thought if she would win maybe she would receive real love, real care from people, even her revenge was less important than that. She was smart and cunning and was confident in her ability to win. It was her only chance. '''Strengths: Weaknesses: Appearance: Fear(s): Token: ' 'Trivia *In her backstory the cottage she was alone at was the place where her mother gave birth to her and died. That's why her father was leaving flowers there. It thought it would be a nice touch for their 'reunion'. *Part of Kalani's decision of going into the games is the twisted ideology that if she wins she'll finally be able to receive love, mostly from the Capitol. I tried to mirror her mother's need for companionship when she made her decision. Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:Females Category:District 4 Category:Misytmolla's Tributes Category:Volunteer Category:Career Tribute